As the semiconductor device industry moves towards the 10 nanometers (nm) technology node and beyond, the complexity in manufacturing is increasing. The cost to produce semiconductor devices is also increasing and cost-effective solutions and innovations are needed. As smaller transistors are manufactured, the critical dimension (CD) or resolution of patterned features is becoming more challenging to produce. Self-aligned patterning may replace overlay-driven patterning so that cost-effective scaling can continue even after extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUV) introduction. Selective deposition of thin films is a key step in patterning in highly scaled technology nodes.
Selective film deposition has been achieved through the use of self-assembled monolayers (SAMs). SAMs may be utilized as a masking material to improve subsequent material deposition selectivity. SAMs are generally surface chemistry dependent and can be formed preferentially on various materials.